I'm called a?
by hopexescaliber
Summary: ever wonder why guys never go near Miku?


**Hey^^ well I've been pretty busy somehow. ^^ lolz I haven't finished any story yet so here goes^^ hope you enjoy this one-shot, kinda just wanted to add it here^^ oh yeah! I got a new friend here Nakamura Ayumu-chan we're going to have a story about LenxMiku^^! Well I'm not sure when it's gonna be posted but hope you'll like it^^ lol hope you like it^^**

One-shot!

"**Mother"**

"Miku onee-chan!" a blonde kid no more than 5 years old runs after the taller green-haired girl.

"Len! Come on! We're gonna miss the bus! You're a boy so hurry up!" she demands.

"But…" he begins to cry.

"Len…" she slows down and finally runs towards him. "Don't cry! We can wait for the next bus. But it'll be nightfall by then… is that all right?"

"O… ok"

"You sure? Here" she poses like she would give him a horse-back ride. "We'll get there faster if you ride on me.

"Eh… b—but…"

"No buts! Just get on."

"O… al… all right." He blushes then moves towards her.

"I know you're scared of the dark, you don't need to hide it! And stop crying."

"But it's cause I'm always being a burden to Miku onee-chan."

"You're not!" she says as she brings him down to seat at the bus stop.

"Bu- But…"

"What?"

"I'm the guy! I should be the one who carries you and stop you from crying and stuff!" he explains like it's supposed to be, she just chuckles.

_I wanted to be the one who makes sure that you're okay, to be the one you'd look up and cry on to._

"Well… maybe when you're taller than me, and when you're stronger. Then you can act like a man." He just puffs his cheeks then tries to stop himself from crying. "Really Len, you're so cute!" she says as he blushes a bit.

_But I could never imagine you as someone 'un' adorable._

"And you're like a mom."

"Hey take that back!" she gets annoyed this time.

"Why? When me and Rin are sick you take care of us since our parents are always out of town, and when we have assignments and tests you help us study and get mad when we have low grades! And…" she stops him by covering his mouth.

"And you? If you keep saying those I'll have to leave you here. Whose fault do you think we got separated from the others?" which was actually the truth; if he didn't loose his 'lucky' pendant then they would still be with the others enjoying the field trip.

"B—but it was something important…" he blushes yet again and moves a bit away from her. Holding it in his pocket making sure it would never get lost again.

_But you gave it to me…_

She sighs, "If you're like that then everybody would think you are a girl."

"At least I'm not like you. You're too boring."

"Is that so? Then why are you still with me then?"

"I- I - - had no choice!"

"Oh really?" she smirks. He hates it when she smirks; it usually means that she would find him cute and such again, that she had just forgotten their discussion a while ago.

"Miku!" he stood up and suddenly slipped and fell.

"Len?" she helps him up and puts him back on his seat. Noticing that he was about to cry again she puts her 'motherly' instincts back on and then asks: "Where does it hurt?" she keeps calm as Len hugs her tightly obviously crying again.

"Everywhere! I hate this! Why is it that I'm weak? It's so unfair! I wanna go home! It's dark and scary! It's cold too…" he goes on with his tantrums and she just comforts him with her warmth.

"I'm here aren't I? Is it still scary?" she asks and he looks up from her now. His tear-stained face tried to stop tears from over flowing again.

"No… but it still hurts…"

"Where?" she asks now smiling at him.

"It just hurts…"

"Sigh… maybe you're talking about your pride?" she says then he just looks at her innocently.

_You're just so cute!_

Here, she kisses him lightly in the forehead. He blushes a bit then gave her a sad but satisfied smile.

"But I'm still hurt."

She pecks his cheeks

_It's obvious that you only think of me as a little brother._

"Are you okay now?" she asks.

"Yeah,… a… bit."

10 years later…(in high school)

'Miku!" twin blondes called their so called 'mother' as they fell over her.

"Rin! Len! "She replies to their call, and so they still seat there in that position.

"Nee-chan… is it all right if I go to a sleepover with some of my friends? I mean I don't have any test the next week and its Saturday tomorrow!" Rin said all in one breathe.

"Oh? But I was going to make you're favorite tonight."

"Eh! Please nee-chan!" 

"Ok. But you have to listen when I call your cell."

"Sigh, yes mom." She says then runs to her room to pack her stuff.

"Guess it's only you and me." she pats Len's head, who was still hugging her. "I'll go shopping now, what do you want?" she looks down at him, and he tries not to face her.

"I wanna go with you!" he says as he gets up.

"Are you sure?" she asks as he helps her up.

"Miku! I'm even already old enough to go on my own!"

"Ok, ok. It's just that you're just so cute! Something might happen if you go!" she teases and he just frowns and gives her a loud sigh.

"I'll go first!" he says in a rush then walks out of the room. "And I'm the guy here!" he shouts before he bangs the door; She follows.

"Len?" she shouts out of breath. She never knew he could run this fast.

"Hey." a blue haired kid, with some recruits corners her to an ally.

"Bye." She tries to push him away from her, resulting him to catch her hand. She struggles out of it.

"I wasn't done yet."

"Like something ever started." She answers and once again she was now cornered on the wall.

"Let. Her. Go." Was the voice that interrupted them.

"This isn't any of your business."

"She's with me."

"Len…?"

"She's with us now." The blue-haired guy now tugs Miku near him, looking as if he would kiss her.

Maybe it was because he hated the thought that she was with another guy, or maybe it was because they were 'that' close, or maybe it was because he was able to do that to her. But even if it was any of those things something triggered him to punch the kid. "Don't touch her!" _ah, yes it was because he touched her, maybe…?_

_Well it's actually because ever since he wanted her, it was obvious enough that he made sure no 'guy' could ever get near her._

_Yeah. That answers why NO guy would ever try to talk to her._

_And his answer to her everyday question on why she never gets a date?_

"It's cause everyone sees you as a mom."

_Yup. That was his reason for always trying his hardest to be her 'little brother' so that he was the only guy who could touch her_.

_Sigh.__ But alas all his hard work was wasted buy a drunkard and all the drunkard's useless comrades._

"Nobody! And I mean nobody touches her without my permission!" he shouts, while cracking every bone of each guy that thought they could even scratch him.

_All his hard labor of making her believe that he was still her 'cute' little brother, all those time he thought of telling her those things like he'd been learning how to fight and what not. And he decides she might not give him that much attention when he says so._

_Well… showing her by fighting all these useless bastards makes it look like he's cool right?_

"Len!" he hears her shout and she just looks at him with worried eyes.

He doesn't answer, so she goes near him, he looks around he's already beaten every one of them.

"Are you alright?" she was already beside him.

"Yeah. I should be asking you that." He answers thinking it was ok to smile.

"Idiot!" she puts both hands onto his cheeks. "You're hurt!" she was about to remove her hand to get a hanky, when he placed his hand over hers.

"I'm okay."

"But you're mouth. It's bleeding."

"Then kiss it."

"What?"

"Like what you did when we were young. You would usually kiss it and say the 'hurt' would get away." He gives her a pleading but amused smile.

"But…"

"Sigh, okay lets go. They might wake up." He looks over the place, a lot of bloody men.

_Well actually he was thinking he would make the guy that hurt him pay for what he did, but anyway at least it made Miku concerned didn't it?_

_But he really wanted to kiss her right now, anything to show that she was his._

"How about the grocery?" he asks trying to disregard what was in his mind. Since he noticed they stopped walking.

"No. can you see the state that you're in?" she asks.

"I can't look at myself."

"Let's go home."

"Alright."

It seemed like hours but he didn't mind the attention he had from her. But one question did run in his mind.

"Hey Miku… you haven't asked why or how I knew how to fight like that?"

"Rin told me." was her simple explanation.

"And you're not scared or shocked at all?"

"Shhh." She orders him as she puts medicine on his cheek.

"Ouch!"

"So it does hurt."

"Since you obviously did that to hurt me."

"Hey, Len…"

"Didn't you think I was worried sick seeing you fight all those weirdoes! I mean gosh Len even if you really did win I still wouldn't be happy seeing you get hurt because of me!" she explodes.

"But it was because…"

"Because of what!"

"I like you okay!"

"It's not like I don't feel the same way!"

"Idiot! It's not like that." He stands up and starts to retreat to his room. Only to be pushed down by a girl.

"Then what!" she scolds him and pushes her lips to his. He quickly recovers from what was happening. And they separated for air. He uses this chance to change positions.

"Hey, nee-chan… it still hurts." He smirks.

"Oh really?" she asks him, also smiling.

His face near hers, "It hurts… a lot."

"I love you too."

**Well I hope you like it^^**


End file.
